


The Aftermath

by UnknownUncut



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, i changed a few things, slight AU, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: If you have told Sam three years ago that he would have fought death itself then he would have called you crazy and continue on with his life. Now sitting here having survive the end, maybe it's not so crazy.
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> It's nothing special I just wanted to write something for Death Stranding and so I did. This takes place after the game so yeah.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

If you have told Sam three years ago that he would have fought death itself then he would have called you crazy and continue on with his life.

Sam looks up from the book that’s resting on his knee towards the meadow. The flowers have been able to grow since the Timefall have disappeared, turning back to normal rain. It’s a beautiful spot that Sam had found when he was delivering a few months back.

Sitting in the field is Deadman and Lou. Lou is carefully running around and gathering up whatever flower catch her eye while Deadman reads aloud from the book on flowers that he had brought.

Sam shakes his head and turn his attention to the others. Die-Hardman, or John now, and Lockne are talking while setting out the rest of the picnic. Heartman is laying out a little away from them, just stretching out and enjoying the sun.

It’s actually a really nice day that everyone can actually enjoy.

“Dad!”

A smile tug at his lips as Sam looks away to see Lou running up the hill carrying a pile of flowers. Deadman follows after, just lagging behind slightly.

“Can you teach me how to make flower crowns?” Lou ask.

Sam chuckles softly and motion for Lou to sit down with him. He close his book and set it off to the side before taking a couple of the flowers.

“I’m not that great at them but I can try.”

Sam pointed out what to do and Lou follows orders as best as she can. Deadman took a seat with them and open his book once more, having fun pointing out each flower that Sam or Lou picks up.

Lou seems to be listening but Sam have blocked the lesson out and focus on the flower crown.

It’s a little lopsided and some of the petals had fallen off while they were making it but Lou loves it.

Sam picks the crown up and was about to place it on top of Lou’s head but she quickly stopped him. His daughter just stood up and headed over to where Heartman is sunbathing and place the crown on top of him.

“That’s the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

Sam whips around and came face to face with Fragile. The CEO moves around him and sat down next to the porter.

“I hope you don’t that I brought my new-ish employee” Fragile said, motioning to someone off to the side.

Sam turn away from her and sees Higgs standing there without any of the extra ideas that Sam is use to see him carry around. Frankly Higgs looks like any other guy that haven’t had anything good to eat…

“You coming to sit or what?”

Higgs’s deer in the headlight look almost got a chuckle out of Sam if it wasn’t for his Odradek snapping to life and pointing straight at Higgs. Sam sighs and tilt his head towards Lou, who’s using Lockne as a shield.

“Its fine, Lou” Sam said, giving Higgs a nod. “Higgs isn’t going to hurt anyone, right?”

Higgs just nods, waiting until the Odradek to stop blinking like crazy and took a seat farther away from the group.

“Foods ready!” Lockne said, clasping her hands together.

Everyone got up, or just lazily grabbed a plate and rolled slightly around (Heartman). The only one that didn’t move is Higgs, choosing to pick at the grass.

Lou looks away from Higgs and down at her plate before carefully moving between the adults, like she seen her dad do if he has to get through tight spaces. She stops in front of the person that almost killed her father and hold out the plate in front of her.

It took a second for Higgs to notice and when he does he didn’t expect Lou standing there.

“Dad always say you should be the bigger person in a situation” Lou said “which means I don’t forgive you for what you did but I believe that you can make up for it.”

Lou push the plate towards him and left the minute Higgs took it.

Sam ruffles Lou’s hair once she took a spot next to him on the ground and quickly got to eating.

The world seems peaceful with the winds blowing gently and the sun shining down. Sam took a moment, just to be.

Frankly if you have told Sam three years ago that he would have fought death itself just so he can have a peaceful moment with his family and just be then he would have called you crazy and continue on with his life…before reaching this moment and realizing that maybe Igor was right about something.


End file.
